


New Beginning

by cananmelia



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Back To Nature, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cananmelia/pseuds/cananmelia
Summary: - UPDATE - SETIAP HARI RABU -Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa hidup bagaikan festival, tidak ada yang abadi dan nikmatilah hidup. Aku Claire seorang mantan pegawai kantor berhenti dan mencari kehidupan baru di sebuah kota kecil yang bernama Mineral Town. Memulai kehidupan baru menjadi petani di kebun terbengkalai.[ Bisa cek di Wattpad biar plus melihat illustrasi , wattpad : @canan_melia ]
Relationships: Claire the Farmer/Gray (Harvest Moon), Claire the Farmer/Kai (Harvest Moon)
Kudos: 1





	1. Kata Penulis

Hai gaes, nama gue adalah Canan Melia salam kenal. Dibilang pertama kali banget sih kagak cuma fanfic ama novel gue tidak pernah ke publish kalaupun dipublish ujung-ujungnya gue hapus karena ngerasa jelek sama gak pede. Tapi kali ini ada sedikit kepedean ditambah karena karantina bikin gabut jadinya kepikiran bikin ini fanfic sekalia notslagia gara-gara gue sama teman online gue ngebahas ini game yang dapat remake lagi buat nintendo switch. Ketahuan udah tua yah hahaha, tapi tidak setua itu kok. Thank you my friends yang sudah membantu dalam diskusi, saran, ngasih tahu tutorial menulis cerita, bahkan yang nostalagia bareng jadi dapat inspirasi.

Sebenarnya gue ada rencana ini fanfiction jadi cerita original, cuma karena pengen bisa bikin 1 karya dan bisa tamat gue tetapkan ini jadi fanfiction. Kalau original gue kudu nge research lebih dalam apalagi ini latar pertanian walaupun gue bakal menekankan drama, gue mager kelamaan (contoh penulis yang tidak baik, research itu penting). Bahasa indonesia gue akui masih jelek makanya sekalian latihan aja biar bisa improve tapi gue berharap yang baca tidak sekedar demi asupan tetapi yang kurang tahu soal latar ini game mau mencoba membaca ini cerita. Gue usahakan ceritanya bisa diterima pada kedua pihak.

Sedikit gambaran kalau fanfic ini gue ambil dari game Harvest Moon More Friends Of Mineral Town, Harvest Moon Back To Nature, dan Harvest Moon For Girl. Tokoh utamanya adalah Claire.


	2. BAB 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- UPDATE - SETIAP HARI RABU -
> 
> Seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa hidup bagaikan festival, tidak ada yang abadi dan nikmatilah hidup. Aku Claire seorang mantan pegawai kantor berhenti dan mencari kehidupan baru di sebuah kota kecil yang bernama Mineral Town. Memulai kehidupan baru menjadi petani di kebun terbengkalai.
> 
> [ Bisa cek di Wattpad biar plus melihat illustrasi , wattpad : @canan_melia ]

"Kamu memiliki wajah tersenyum, matamu tersenyum. Dengan wajah seperti itu, masa depanmu terlihat cerah. Hidup seperti festival, tidak ada yang abadi. Nikmati kehidupan, carilah kehidupan, carilah keluarga, dan carilah cintah," kata seseorang pria yang cukup tua yang kutemui di kapal.

Wajah yang tersenyum, mata yang tersenyum, terlihat memiliki masa depan cerah ? P*rsetan dengan kata bapak itu. Apa dia buta ?! Jelas-jelas wajahku terlihat suram dan jika aku memang calon memiliki masa depan cerah aku tidak akan pergi dari kota asalku dan walaupun aku pergi setidaknya aku tidak akan hanyut karena badai dan terdampar di kota yang bahkan lebih pantas dikatakan desa yang bernama Kota Mineral.

"Claire !" panggil Zack, pria berbadan besar berotot yang menjual produk lokal ke luar kota.

Aku mematikan putung rokok dan mendekati Zack. Setiap jam 5 soreh dia akan datang kesini mengecek apakah ada yang aku jual. Zack lalu memberiku uang lalu melihat lahanku.

"Hebat juga kau, sudah tiga minggu di sini tapi kebunmu sebagian sudah keliatan rapi dan apa yang kau tanam kan disana?" tanya Zack sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Hehe aku menanam kentang, wortel, dan lobak cherry belle. Aku bahkan sudah membeli 5 ayam dan tinggal menunggu bertelur! " kataku yang bangga.

"Claire, kamu ternyata wanita gila..."

"Aku gila?! "

"Kamu baru tiga minggu disini, dengan bermodal menjual ikan dan tumbuhan liar dari hutan kamu sudah bisa membeli 5 ayam padahal kamu disini hanya bermodal pemberian uang dan peralatan bertani sederhana dari Pak Wali Kota karena terdampar dan mau mengurusi kebun terbengkalai tersebut. Memang 5 ayam berarti kau hanya mengeluarkan 7500 G, tetapi dengan kebutuhan sehari-hari, bibit, pangan, dan perawatan ayam rasanya mustahil kau sudah banyak uang."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menyombongkan diri karena bangga dengan waktu yang singkat aku bisa ada kemajuan.

Aku hanya berkata, "kerja keras kuncinya bung."

Zack menghela nafas dan berkata, "Tapi melihat jualanmu ini kecuali ikan yang sedikit dan jarang kamu jual , aku mempertanyakan definisi 'kerja keras' mu bung. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Akupun hanya tersenyum lalu Zack mengambil produk lalu menaruhnya dengan keranjang besarnya. Dia pun pergi. Rumah baruku ini sangat kecil, bahkan tidak ada dapur dan kamar mandi. Aku akan mandi di pemandian air panas dekat air terjun, beruntungnya harga untuk mandi tidak mahal ditambah bisa menikmati pemandian air panas dialam terbuka. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari pertanian, tidak lama kemudian akhirnya aku sampai dan segera mandi. Setelah mandi akupun berendam air panas. Ada Mary juga disini, seorang gadis yang sebaya denganku yang bekerja sebagai pustakawan.

"Selamat malam Claire...," sapa Mary malu.

"Oh-oh hai Mary! Terima kasih dengan buku-bukunya, berkatnya aku bisa tahu soal bertani dan tahu letak dan soal tumbuhan liar di hutan. Aku bisa menjadikannya kesempatan untuk menjual sebagai penghasilan. "

"Hehe karena ayahku seorang ahli botani, dia suka menulis soal tumbuhan di kota ini, " Mary lalu memandangku sedikit malu. "Tapi jika boleh tahu, kamu menanam apa di kebun?"

"Aku menanam kentang, lobak cherry belle, dan wortel. Katanya itu tanaman yang paling mudah ditanam dan bisa tumbuh dimusim semi saat ini."

"Apa lebih baik mencoba menanam 1 hal saja dulu? Biasanya percobaan pertama itu akan gagal."

"Aku sudah membaca dan memahimnya , tenang saja."

Mary hanya diam mendengarkan. Tidak ada lagi percakapan, aku sebenarnya kurang asyik diajak bicara dan Mary adalah gadis pendiam dan pemalu jadi setelah satu topik selesai kemungkinan ada topik kedua sangat kecil terjadi.

Setelah mandi aku segera ke rumah penginapan untuk makan. Rasanya lapar sekali, karena pagi aku hanya memilih makan roti gandum saja dan siang tidak makan makan, maka malam waktu yang cukup special karena bisa makan sup dengan roti.

"Ini pesananmu, Claire...," kata anak pemilik rumah penginapan, Ann yang mengantarkan pesananku. "Tapi Claire, apa kamu tidak bosa selalu makan roti dan sup saja?"

"Tapi sup adalah makanan kesukaanku dan sup buatan ayahmu enak sekali rasanya aku tidak akan bosan walau berkali-kali makan."

"Bisa saja kamu nih haha," kata Ann senang.

Duke, pemilik kebun anggur datang mendekatiku. Dia memesan hamburger dan beer. Tumben sekali bapak-bapak ini mau makan dekat denganku. Bisa dikatakan dia tetanggaku karena tidak jauh dari kebun tetapi karena baru dua minggu disini aku belum terlalu akrab dengan orang-orang disini.

"Hei nak, kamu selalu makan sendirian padahal ada pria dan wanita yang sebaya disini walau kota ini tidak pantas dibilang kota karena penduduknya sedikit sekali, " kata Duke yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba tertawa. "Tapi apa Pak Wali Kota tidak keterlaluan menyuruhmu bekerja sebagai petani? Bukankah kamu terdampar disini ?"

"Aaah aku juga penasaran soal itu, menjadi petani bukankah pekerjaan yang keras untuk seorang gadis?" kata Ann yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa pesanan Duke.

"Makin lama penduduk di kota semakin sedikit karena lebih memilih bekerja di kota besar dan kota ini lebih cocok dikatakan desa terpencil karena Kota Mineral tidak terlalu kaya. Wajar Pak Wali Kota tidak bisa membantu banyak hal untuk Claire, tetapi tetap saja menyuruh seorang gadis muda agak ...," kata Duke yang khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, akulah yang memilih pekerjaan ini sendiri dan Pak Wali Kota sudah memberiku uang kok tentu tidak seterusnya dikasih setidaknya aku bisa bertahan sebelum masa panen, " kataku.

Aku pun menjelaskan kepada mereka berdua bahwa aku terdampar karena badai besar. Aku menceritakan bahwa aku ini seorang pegawai kantor dan karena bosan dengan pekerjaanku aku bepergian jauh dan mencari kehidupan baru hanya saja tidak kusangka akan ada badai di kapal yang kunaiki. Entah bagaimana aku bisa terdampar disini tetapi aku sudah terbangun dirumah Zack. Ada Zack dan Pak Wali Kota yang menjelaskan keadaan saat itu. Aku tentu tidak bisa pulang karena tidak punya uang dan aku juga tidak ingin kembali, lebih baik aku memilih bekerja sesuatu disini. Pak Wali Kota mengatakan padaku ada lahan kebun yang terbengkalai, pemiliknya sudah meninggal cukup lama dan tidak ada yang mau mengurusinya ditambah ada rumah tua yang masih bisa kutinggali maka petani menjadi pekerjaan baruku.

Ann dan Duke yang mendengarkan ceritaku saling menatapi satu sama lainnya dan bersama mengatakan, "Kamu ternyata gila."

Lagi-lagi aku dikatain gila.

"Padahal kamu berada di kota besar dan pasti lebih seru disana! Setidaknya jika kamu mau disini kamu bisa bekerja sebagai pelayan di penginapan disini atau mungkin bisa membantu mengurus kebun Duke," kata Ann. "Aku tidak kepikiran kenapa kamu mau saja mengurus kebun."

"Yang dikatakan Ann itu benar. Dengan badan kecil seperti itu, aku jadi khawatir nak. Tapi jika kamu sampai rela keluar dari pekerjaanmu, aku tidak akan ikut campur cuma jika butuh sesuatu katakan saja walau soal uang aku tidak bisa menjaminnya yah," Duke yang asyik memakan pratzel.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Lalu aku membayar makanan dan pergi. Sesampai dirumah, aku lalu tiduran. Rasanya ingin merokok, tetapi karena keuanganku aku berhemat dan cuma bisa 1 putung 1 hari sekalian siapa tahu aku bisa berhenti merokok jika bertahap seperti ini walau aku butuh rokok untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aku cukup kesal dengan mereka walaupun sangat wajar mereka menganggapku gila.

Aku bekerja seperti orang kesurupan, dihari pertama setelah bangun dari pingsan aku tanpa basa-basi langsung keliling kota yang sebenarnya kecil seperti desa diitemani Pak Wali Kota , mengenali letak dan penduduk. Aku ke perpustakaan mencari referensi berkebun dan berternak, menemui tetangga tukang kayu yang suka ke hutan mengenai lokasi hutan , sekian research dan berusaha sebisa mungkin memperbaiki rumah tua dengan kemampuan ala kadar, dan gila-gilaanya membersihkan lahan dari rumput liar, batu-batuan, menyangkol, dan menyirami yang bahkan aku aku menanam cukup banyak wortel, kentang, dan lobak. Semua itu harus kulakukan yang artinya aku harus bangun pagi-pagi buta karena mengurus kebun dan kehutan perlu waktu yang sangat banyak. Aku rela memotong jam makan siang, dan hanya membeli makanan termurah sup dan roti bahkan aku rela berbohong jika aku tidak bosan padahal aku sangat bosan bahkan rasanya mulai eneg untuk makan sup tetapi aku harus berhemat jika ada kenapa-napa akan berbahaya jika uangku habis atau sedikit.

Menghela nafas lalu melihat langit-langit atap, rasanya lelah sekali. Jika saja ada option lain, aku sangat tidak ingin menjadi petani. Penduduk disini baik-baik, tetapi karena aku terlalu fokus mengurus kebun aku terlalu lelah untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang disini kecuali jika makan malam itupun sangat jarang mengobrol kebetulan saja hari ini Duke mau makan dan ngobrol denganku. Lelah, keringat lengket dan gatal, bahkan pengetahuanku hanya sebatas buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan. Saat itu tanpa pikir panjang, kupikir kehidupan disini akan menyenangkan karena damai, alamnya cukup indah, dan bekerja yang menanam sayur buah dan berternak sepertinya akan menyenangkan tetapi memang sesalahanku meremahkan pekerjaan ini.

Setidaknya jika ayam sudah bertelur dan panen berhasil, aku bisa sedikit lega dan membayangkan semua usaha dengan air keringat ini akan sangat puas rasanya. Melelahkan tetapi jika dipikirkan baik-baik ini lebih baik dari pekerjaan sebelumnya. Setiap hari hanya bangun tidur, pergi ke kantor. bekeja di meja kantor, menuruti perkataan boss, pulang, tidur dan seterusnya. Kupikir jika aku bekerja keras belajar aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih layak tetapi ternyata aku tidak puas dan merasa menyesal.

Aku masih heran keadaan orang itu, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Aku harap dia baik-baik saja. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan orang itu, padahal wajahku jelas-jelas wajah orang bermasalah, capek, dan bosan dengan kehidupan. Aku sangat ingat raut wajahku saat itu, saat pulang dari kantor. Yang kulihat dari cermin adalah raut kelelahan dan tidak bahagia. Saat itu aku menyesal dengan pilihan yang selama ini aku usahakan.


End file.
